Gelman makes a grounded video out of Hildie and gets grounded
Cast Gelman-Joey MCFRSandHCDFRS10000-Paul Mr. Starship-Steven Hildie-Princess Principal Eric-himself Stetson-Diesel Mary-Emma Tygo and Mr. Lee-Steven Principal Prickly-Wiseguy Gelman's dad-Simon Plot Gelman gets in big trouble. Transcript Gelman: Man, I can't believe MCFRSandHCDFRS10000 revived Hildie! This stinks! I hate it when she's the sister of Tygo, one of my friends! I wish that Tygo never had a sister! I will make a grounded video out of Hildie! (15 minutes later) Gelman: There! It's done! (later at MCFRSandHCDFRS10000's house) MCFRSandHCDFRS10000: Let's go on YouTube to see some videos. Hey?! What's this?! (Video begins) Mr. Starship: Okay class, it's time to do repeated subtraction problems. Hildie: No! Joey! I hate repeated subtraction problems! Mr. Starship: Hildie, did you just call me by my given name?! Hildie: No, I didn't. Mr. Starship: Hildie, how dare you call me by my given name and lie to me about it?! That is naughty! Anyways class, what's 167 minus... (Hildie starts to stand on her chair) Mr. Starship: Hildie, get down right now! Hildie: No! Mr. Starship: What did you say?! Hildie: I said no! (she sticks her tongue at Mr. Starship) Mr. Starship: Stop taunting at me! You're embarassing yourself in this class! You need to pack this up! Hildie: Where?! In a suitcase?! Mr. Starship: Sassing me does not make the class end sooner! Now sit through this and learn how to do repeated subtraction or else you're going to the principal's office! Hildie: Whatever, you N*****! You need to get a life! Mr. Starship (angrily): That's enough! You have dropped the ball on me for the last time and I'm NOT going to give you any more chances of staying in my class! You're going straight to the principal's office and when you go home, you will be grounded and your parents will have a word with you! How dare you call me the N-Word?! Go there right now! (in the office) Principal Eric: Hildie, I am so disappointed about what you did! You disrespected Mr. Starship, called him by his first name, stood on your desk, taunted at Mr. Starship, said sassy words to Mr. Starship and called him the N-Word! That's it! You're suspended for 3 days! Go home now! (at home. Stetson and Mary are cross except for Tygo who is laughing) Stetson: Hildie, we thought you were our well-behaved daughter until you acted up in class, disrespected Mr. Starship, called him by his first name, stood on your desk, taunted at Mr. Starship, said sassy words to Mr. Starship and called him the N-Word! Mary: Your father's right Hildie! Also, calling anyone by the N-Word is completely racist! Hildie: But Mom and Dad, I didn't like repeated subtraction problems. Stetson: We don't care! Also, this has gotten to be the first time you did something like that! You are grounded grounded grounded for 4 days! Mary: Go to your room now! Hildie (running upstairs, Old Princess crying voice): Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Tygo: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Stetson: Son, what's so funny? Tygo: My sister got grounded for the first time! It's the best prank ever! (video ends) MCFRSandHCDFRS10000: Someone just made a grounded video out of my girlfriend! Plus, she never acts up in class, disrespects her teacher, calls him by his first name, stands on her desk, taunts at her teacher, says sassy words to her teacher or calls him the N-Word! Whoever is responsible is going to be in big trouble! (15 minutes later) MCFRSandHCDFRS10000: I knew it! That evil bully called Gelman did it! Instead of raging or finding a mace, I will dial his teacher! I don't want to be sent to the Insane Hospital! (back in school) Mr. Lee: Okay class, Miss Finster's class is combined with our class. Anyways, it's time for some Pie Graphs. (Mr. Lee's phone rings) Mr. Lee: Randall and Robert, can you hold that thought while I go outside? (Mr. Lee walks outside) Mr. Lee (on phone): This is Mr. Lee speaking. What can I do for you? MCFRSandHCDFRS10000: Apparently, a student that goes by the name of Gelman made a grounded video out of my girlfriend Hildie! Please punish him! Thanks and goodbye! (Mr. Lee walks back in) Gelman: Oops! Mr. Lee: Oops is right! Go to the principal's office now! (in the office) Principal Prickly: Gelman, Mr. Lee got a call from MCFRSandHCDFRS10000! He told him that you made a grounded video out of his girlfriend Hildie! Is this true?! Gelman: Yes it is! Principal Prickly: This is a very serious situation indeed! We don't make grounded videos out of innocent people! That's it! You're suspended for 8 days! Get out now! (at home) Gelman's dad: Gelman, I can't believe you made a grounded video out of Hildie, MCFRSandHCDFRS10000's girlfriend! You know Hildie would never act up in class, disrespect her teacher, call him by his first name, stand on her desk, taunt at her teacher, say sassy words to her teacher or call him the N-Word! Gelman: But Dad, Hildie is the worst sister of my friend Tygo and I wish that he could be the only child for the rest of his life! Gelman's dad: It doesn't matter! You are grounded grounded grounded for 16 days! Go to your room and think about what you did! Category:Grounded Stuff Category:All Gelman deserves